Life or Death
by The Filly Angel
Summary: After attempting her newest trick, Rainbow Dash nearly succeeds in causing her own death. Now with the fact that somepony saved her floating over her head, the mare is determined to find a way to pay him back and even the score. But maybe instead of finding a way to even the score, she'll find something else... Contains an Original Character.


Rainbow flapped her wings strongly, propelling herself forward at an amazing rate. The mare felt as the air pulled harder and harder against her, and the beginnings of a Mach cone started to squeeze against her uncomfortably. Pushing past her discomfort, Rainbow Dash flapped all the harder until all restraints and bonds seemed to shatter and an explosion of light appeared as she broke the sound barrier.

Then she sped up!

It was her most daring plan yet, but she wanted to push herself and see if she could break Mach 3. The daredevil in her knew it would be awesome if she did, the logical part having no idea the consequences if she were to fail.

Pushing harder and harder, her adrenal glands pumping the drug into her system, Rainbow didn't even realize her body had given out due to exertion until her forward arch failed and she found herself unable to move, falling towards the ground at a frightening pace. Trying everything she could, the mare truly felt the gravity of her situation set in as the adrenaline began to wear off and her body felt like she'd been lit on fire.

Nothing she could have done prepared her for the pain that racked her body, and as she watched the ground grow steadily closer, she realized she wouldn't survive the fall. Not this time. Strangely enough, she couldn't find herself mad at fate. She was going on doing what she loved, so why be angry about it? The one thing that upset her most was what her friends would think. That she was leaving them...

She couldn't bring herself to focus any more though. Her vision dulled, her hearing quieted, and her eyelids grew heavy. It didn't matter any more...not for her.

"Aaaahh!" Rainbow Dash sat straight up in her bed as thoughts of what happened raced through her head. But here she was, in bed, and she was safe. It was all just a nightmare, just a figment of her imagination...

But if that was the case, why was she in Twilight's room at the library?

Getting out of her friends bed, Rainbow immediately felt a discomforting soreness in every muscle she knew of, and a few she didn't know she had before. Moving to the door and pushing it open, the pegasus made her way down stairs to find the fillies all there. As soon as she made her presence known she found herself surrounded by her very worried friends. It took some time, but Rainbow finally managed to quiet them all down.

"I'm fine, I swear. Now could somepony tell me what the hay happened and why I woke up in your bed Twilight? I had this weird dream like I was going to die, and your all freaked out, and its weirding me out right now." laughed the polychromatic pegasus pony.

"Yes, well, when one tends to nearly die, that does tend to be how their friends react." came a strange voice from the corner. It was a masculine voice, but definitely not one that Rainbow recognized as from a stallion of Ponyville. It was then that a bleach bone coloured stallion stepped out from the shadows, his moonlight golden eyes seemingly shining like lanterns as he hoofed a mug of something warm towards her. "It will help calm you down."

Eyeing the mug suspiciously, Rainbow turned to Twilight for answers.

"Who is this stallion, and what makes him think he can just offer me stuff? What happened?"

Twilight looked like she wanted to say a number of things, and opened her mouth a number of times before closing it again. It actually scared Rainbow, as she wasn't used to seeing her friend struck speechless in such a manner.

"I have no name, not one such as yours, Rainbow Dash," the stallion answered, "But I have a name that my family has held for generations, given to us by ponies fearful of our inherited special talent."

Not one for games, and ever straight forward, Rainbow ground her hoof into the library floor as she ignored her friends standing silent off to the side.

"I didn't ask for your talent, I asked for your name!"

In response the stallion threw his wings, two large alicorn sized ones, and amazingly enough two more smaller ones set right behind the first, wide before turning to show his cutie mark. It was a simplistic visage of somepony in a hooded cloak cradling another in its wings, and it sent a chill down Rainbow's spine as it immediately reminded her of-

"Death, or 'the grim reaper' as some would call me. But who I am does not matter. You, Rainbow Dash, were lucky to have accepted death when you did, or I would not have had time to have found you. Enjoy your life and your friends, I can tell they love you greatly." with that the odd pegasus stallion turned and pushed out the door.

Unsatisfied with the stallions answer, and rather embarrassed at having been saved, Rainbow went right out the door after the strange pegasus.

Two hours. Two hours since the mare had awoken. Two hours since he had left, two hours and the mare still refused to stop following him. He'd figured that ignoring her would get her to leave, but she seemed stubborn to a fault. Honestly at this point he was more than a little freaked out.

Screaming was something his ears were used to. Ponies recoiling from fear or hiding their foals was but something he was accustomed to in his given life and talent. Nothing truly bothered him before today, but then again, nopony had hounded him before either. Regardless, the stallion continued until he felt a nudging in the back of his mind. It led right behind him, to the mare. Knowing what was coming the stallion stopped until the feeling went away. This happened the same time a tree collapsed in the path before them.

"This tends to be why ponies stay away from me. I'm...unsafe to be around."

Rainbow ignored his words and trotted up next to him, glaring at him.

"I didn't need you to save me that first time. I could have pulled out of that dive and dodge a falling tree."

Giving no answer the stallion continued forward, giving a slight flap of his wings to hop over the fallen tree. Once he was passed that he kept walking down the path while realizing that Rainbow Dash was _still_following him. Resisting the urge to punch the mare in the face, he turned and glared at her with his moon beam eyes.

"The only reason I haven't hurt you yet is because your friend is an alicorn, and I'm not an idiot. On that note, I'm going home, and you aren't invited, so go home!"

Growling resolutely, Rainbow arced over the stallion and landed in front of him.

"Not happening. I didn't need you to save my life, and I didn't ask for it. You did it without my permission, and I still totally could have pulled out of that dive. I won't leave until you admit it and tell me your name!"

Repressing the strong urge to smack the rude mare, the stallion side stepped around Rainbow and continued down the path as it began to drizzle slightly. Ignoring this, the stallion smiled as his cottage came into view. Waiting until he was but five hooves away, he darted inside and locked the door shut before Rainbow could follow him.

"Fine, lock me out, I'll just sit here until you open it up, or until you have to come out again!" Rainbow yelled loudly through the door.

Trotting into the kitchen and putting on the kettle, the stallion scoffed. It wasn't like a weather pony was truly dumb or stubborn enough to stay out there with a storm starting up.

'You've got to be joking. I mean seriously, no. She didn't, I know she didn't I-'

The stallions thoughts trailed off as his talent pulled him towards the door. Unlocking and opening it, he found Rainbow laying on the unforgiving ground, eyes closed and shivering uncontrollably.

'Leave her. I'll just leave her. She brought it on herself.'

Slamming the door, the stallion took two steps before spitting on the ground angrily and jerking it open again, wrapping the ice cold mare in his larger pair of wings.

Carrying Rainbow through to his den, the stallion started up a fire in the fire pit and set down a clean, dry sheet for Rainbow before laying the mare down on it. Next he brought out a towel and rubbed down the cyan mare with it, trying to absorb as much moisture as possible. Finally the stallion extended all four wings over the fire, cupping as much heated air as possible before wrapping the larger pair around Rainbow Dash like a Unicorn Emergency Heated blanket and dozing off.

Sending a quick prayer of thanks to Luna, the stallion stood up and stretched out his limbs, happy that he, not Rainbow, woke up first. Finding another dry blanket in the cottage, he cast it over the mare and walked into the kitchen and began preparing some pancakes, mostly due to their simplicity at the basest, and adaptability to have multiple different toppings. Today he felt like strawberries with some wild berry syrup poured over the top. He had just made his own when he remembered the troublesome pegasus mare lying on the floor in the den.

Even though he didn't want to, he made a second helping and then went through to the den with both plates only to find Rainbow awake and glaring at him.

"I didn't ask you to bring me inside, I would have been fine."

Ignoring her, the stallion sat down and offered a plate to the newly awoken Rainbow, who eyed it as one would eye a bothersome foal.

"Didn't ask for that either."

Rather than get angry, the stallion just started eating his own food, ignoring the glances Rainbow occasionally tossed towards the second plate. In fact, he found Rainbow rather easy to ignore for the whole of his breakfast. It wasn't until the mare's stomach growled audibly that either of them said anything.

"Eat it."

"I'm fine!"

Throwing his hooves up in frustration, the stallion let out an outburst that startled a number of birds that were sitting outside.

"What in Luna's name is your problem?! Eat the food, then go the hay away! I don't want you here!"

Matching the stallions glare with one of her own, Rainbow countered.

"Then why'd you bring me inside?"

"Because, you were going to die from exposure!" roared the pegasus, "You are by far the dumbest, most stubborn pony I've ever encountered! What do you want from me?!"

Pulling the plate that the stallion had originally brought through over to her, Rainbow took a few bites of the pancakes before responding.

"I asked for your name yesterday, and you never gave me one. When I save ponies, I always make sure they know my name, that way they know the most awesome pegasus in Equestria saved them."

Face turning red, the stallion gestured wildly a few times before taking a deep breath.

"You followed me all the way out to my house and stayed out in the rain...for my name?"

Swallowing one bite of pancake and taking another large bite Rainbow simply nodded emphatically.

"Well, I don't have a name. I've never had a name. Like I said, my family has only ever been known as 'Death' or the 'Reaper'," laughed the stallion at the ridiculousness of it all, "So you're out of luck, because I don't have a name to give you."

He thought he was finally going to be rid of her, finally going to get back to being by himself. Of course he was quickly learning that things with Rainbow were not that simple.

"Huh, I guess I'll have to give you a name then. Oh, and I'll need you to get me back to Ponyville, I don't know the way."

Eye twitching, the stallion pointed at Rainbow's wings.

"You're a pegasus. Fly up and look around."

"Weather exposure. Not supposed to get to high altitudes for risk of getting sick." Rainbow Dash smirked back as she finished her pancakes.

'Getting real tired of your shit, miss.'

"Fine...we'll leave after lunch."

"Silent Dreamweaver? Skeleton Grin? Come on, one of these names has to catch your ear or something!" droned Rainbow as she followed the stallion through the woods on the way back to Ponyville, "Omnomnomivore? C'mon, why can't you just pick name and be happy?"

Rolling his eyes, the white pegasus gave his answer.

"Because I'm but simply hauling your flank back to Ponyville and probably won't see you again until you're dead...or about to be dead."

"Or you could make some friends you stuck up weirdy."

"One day, three times! In one day you managed to nearly get yourself killed three times hanging around me. What makes you think that you should spend any more time around me?" snapped the stallion as he glared back at Rainbow.

"Well if you'd have just given me a name to work with..."

"That's it!" the stallion yelled, "When we get back I'm asking your alicorn friend for full permission to smack the crap out of you!"

"Glad to know I've got your attention! So, how about Corpse?" the mare continued nonchalantly. It was enough to garner a response from the stallion.

"Oh, Corpse, because that does nothing to add to the creepiness of having me arrive somewhere, does it?"

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes as she followed the stallion towards a small cross on the side of the well walked path. It was an interesting little thing with a pink and yellow ribbon tied around the tip of it. It also had a small, yet obviously weather worn doll on it.

"What's th-"

The stallion just silenced Rainbow with a hoof. He said a quick prayer, then turned to Rainbow, guiding her eyes to a cape, a very familiar cape, hanging off the other side.

"Is that Trixies' grave?!"

Shaking his head, the stallion began to explain the situation.

"My talent guided me here to find a very young filly with a series of nasty timbrewolf bites littered across her back. Trixie had found her first."

Rainbow screwed up her face.

"I thought your talent led you to important ponies?"

"The filly was _important_, whether her importance has played through fully yet, though, is unknown to me," the stallion continued, "Trixie had cast a pain suppressant, but knew not what to do. When she saw me arrive she begged I help the filly, but I knew it was too late. It was then the filly stopped looking scared, told me I looked like an angel, and asked if I was there for her. I nodded. It was then she asked me one of the most selfless things I'd heard in a long time. She asked me to guide Trixie out of the forest so she would be safe, because Trixie had been so kind to her."

Rainbow found herself trying not to show her sorrow as the stallion relayed his story. Wiping a fore hoof across her face to hide any tears she nodded for the stallion to continue.

"Last I saw of Trixie, she left to go learn more about the proper mannerisms of a regular mare and planned on returning to Ponyville. From what I understand she has a crush back in Ponyvile she wanted to impress, your Alicorn friend I believe."

She wanted to burst out laughing at the absurdity of the claim, but Rainbow took note instead that the stallion hastily wiped away a tear and kissed the tip of the cross when he felt the she wasn't looking. It wasn't anything too big, but Rainbow finally felt she was starting to get a feel for the stallion.

He was more like her than she wanted to admit. Stubborn, independent, with a drive to keep his emotions to himself and stay strong for others. Rainbow also knew that that plan couldn't work forever. Keeping her thought to herself though, Rainbow decided she needed to make a plan for when they returned to Ponyville. That or she'd have a new reason to follow th stallion aside from being prideful and stubborn.

Much of the further journey back to Ponyville was wreathed in a mutual silence and respect. The stallion felt he may have revealed too much, while Rainbow was doing her best to keep her ADD mind on track for forming a plan once they got back to Ponyville. Which was in about another ten hooves.

"So, Ponyville, right here. You can leave me alone now." grumbled the bone white pegasus.

Instead of wandering back into town like he had very much hoped she would, Rainbow was looking at him expectantly, like she figured he'd follow her now or something. They had their personal little stalemate for about five minutes before she said anything.

"You 'helped' me, so its a personal thing that I return the favour. You hungry? Sugarcube corner is awesome, that and there's this little doughnut shop on the edge of town." offered the mare.

With a shake of his head the stallion turned to walk away but Rainbow cut him off.

"You walk, or I tie you up and drag you there. Your choice."

Narrowing his eyes at the mare, the stallion glared at her, sensing no joking in her attitude.

"Fine..."

Watching as Rainbow took point, the stallion thought briefly about running, but then remembered about how the mare had gotten into the first situation he'd found her in and realised he'd never get away from her by running. Instead he took his only option and began following her through town.

It was actually kind of surreal, and definitely a new experience. Usually he made a point to avoid walking straight through towns or cities, but not this time. On that note, he wasn't too keen on the number of eyes on him as he followed after his chromatic opposite.

"I don't think they like me..."

Ignoring, or oblivious, to the stares Rainbow looked back and shrugged.

"This is Ponyville, we like everypony."

"Trixie, Chrysalis, Discord..."

"That was different," assured Rainbow, "They were just here to cause trouble and Discord is better now."

Nodding half heartedly Rainbow led the stallion to a small coffee and doughnut shoppe before he thought of something.

"Maybe the townsponies just don't care much for 'Death' following you around like a plague."

Rainbow merely shrugged as she pushed the door to the doughnut shop open.

"Dougnnut Joe's?" asked the stallion, questioning why the shop was here and not in Canterlot.

"Yeah, after Twilight became an alicorn." replied Rainbow.

Muttering something about following the famous, the stallion was halfway in the door when Rainbow clocked him upside the head.

"Nope, with great power comes great appetite, and Joe was nice enough to move his shop here so Twi wasn't teleporting to Canterlot every day."

Nodding, the stallion followed Rainbow to a booth as two cups of coffee, complimentary from Joe, were brought over to them. The stallion took a sip, enjoying the warmth of the drink as it passed down his throat.

"Finally thought of a name by the way."

Looking up curiously from his mug, the stallion responded like the cynical ass he was used to being.

"The Dark Knight? The Toxic Avenger? Splinter? By the way, have you been taking names from comic books or something?"

Rainbow flushed red before slamming her cup down, sloshing coffee across the table. If she noticed she didn't care.

"I'm serious this time, put a lot of thought into too!"

Honestly feeling a little bad, the stallion motioned for her to continue.

"I was thinking Filly Angel."

"You do know I'm a stallion, right?" the pegasus said after a long pause.

Rolling her eyes Rainbow explained.

"I know you're a stallion, but that story, the one with Trixie and the filly. To her, you were an angel. You made all her worries go away simply by being there. Originally it was Filly's Angel, but it reminded me of that one crime fighting book series so I changed it."

The stallion stayed quiet for a long time, even ignoring the waitress when she came for their orders. Rainbow ordered for him. Silence dominated the table as Rainbow, in a moment of clarity, let the stallion think over the idea.

"I've never thought to have a name before..."

At first Rainbow wasn't sure she'd heard anything, but it registered a moment later when the stallion looked up.

"For an absolutely infuriating mare that made me want to rip my mane out, you're okay. I think I'll take that name, Filly Angel. I've never had a name before."

Rainbow watched both finding it funny and kind of cute when the stallion, Angel, took to 'writing' his name with the tip of his hoof on the table over and over again. It was also kind of revealing to see his reaction to her explanation. Sure, his talent is finding death, but he seemed oddly entertained with saving ponies...even when those ponies annoy him.

'I think I get it. He's seen so many deaths that he couldn't stop, that when he could it stuck to him.!'

"Don't move an inch!"

Eyes darting up, Rainbow saw that Angel's eyes were looking everywhere around him before settling somewhere to her right. She heard a clatter before seeing Angel's larger right wing shoot out and curl around her. At the same time the stallion's hoof came up and slammed down on the table loudly as he ground his teeth together.

Drawing his wing back to him, he watched Rainbow's eyes widen as he looked over the kitchen knife lodged in his wing. He then looked over at the alarm that had fallen from the shelf and launched the knife Rainbow's way.

"So first thing first, I think you should go talk to Twilight, because nopony should have nearly died this many times in two days. Secondly...ow, this hurts like a _bitch_!"

Still trying not to move his wing too much, but having trouble keeping it off the ground, Angel was pleasantly surprised when Rainbow gently lifted the damaged appendage and rested it across her back. Once that was done they made their way towards Twilight's house, only mildly surprised to see a royal carriage and four guards outside.

Rainbow nodded a hello to the guards as they pushed open the door. Walking in Rainbow called out Twilight's name and entered the kitchen only to find that both the mare she was searching for as well as Celestia and a creepy looking pitch black unicorn were there.

"Ah, there you are Rainbow Dash," sighed Celestia, as if she was finally feeling her age, "My friend here, Ferry Ride, was just telling me about how you missed your ticket yesterday when I received a letter from Twilight detailing how you'd been saved from falling to your death. Yesterday."

When Rainbow just stared at them blankly Twilight turned to reveal tears in her eyes.

"Rainbow, I'm sorry...you were supposed to die yesterday."

The cyan mare's eyes shot wide at this.

"What?!"

"I...believe I understand." Angel sighed, "When I caught you, my intentions were to catch a body that was dead, so that it could have a proper burial, open casket and all. When I caught you though, I was shocked to find that you were merely unconscious. I'd never found a pony I could save before..."

"Wait, does that mean I have to die!?" yelped Rainbow, "Because...I mean, when I thought I was done for, yeah, but now? That's not fair! That's so totally not fair!"

Extending his second wing, Filly Angel pat Rainbow on the back.

"I do not sense death for you Rainbow, not now."

Celestia nodded.

"This is were a choice come into play. You can choose, Rainbow, to have it end here, and move on as you were originally intended. We will mourn your passing, but it shall be painless. Or you can continue living. I warn you of the second, as fate will continuously try to correct your intended path by attempting to end your life somehow."

At this Angel growled and motioned to his wing.

"I've noticed, believe me you, I've noticed."

Shaking Rainbow started thinking about her options.

"Has anypony ever chosen number two before?"

Ferry Ride, who'd remained silent, finally spoke up.

"Pinkie Pie. Should have been crushed by a large rock at the age of three on her parents rock farm. Somehow had a 'sense' that told her to move. She's been off my grid for ages now."

"But, she has her Pinkie Sense, and I don't..."

"If you wish..." Angel started, standing a little straighter next to Rainbow, "I'll stay around and watch your back if you wish to stay."

"But I couldn't do that to you. You hate hanging around me, I annoy you!" Rainbow admitted.

As if it were that simple, Filly Angel replied with five words.

"You gave me a name."

Conflicting thoughts raced through Rainbow's head as she tried decide what would be best for everypony. It was hard, but with some help she came to her decision.

"Rule one: no getting yourself killed trying to protect me. If I can't get out of it myself, then that's my own fault. Rule two: no getting crippled trying to protect me, cause then I'll feel bad. Rule three: you sleep on the couch, I'll try to make a new bed at some point out of clouds. Rule four: you have to learn to keep up. If I'm going to be a Wonderbolt, then I can't have you slowing me down. Rule five: lighten up. I swear you have a stick in your rear. Might come in handy should we need to beat off and attacking animal though haha!" Rainbow finished as she flapped idly around Angel.

"Lighten up isn't something I'd take so jokingly knowing fate wanted me dead..."

Rainbow shrugged.

"We all die...I guess...I don't know, when talking to Celestia she told me that nopony is immortal, not even her. That it wasn't when why or how we died that mattered, but who we affected and the things we did while still alive that meant to most."

"Makes sense."

"Like how you apparently turned over a new leaf for Trixie and made a little filly happy before it ended for her."

Angel blushed slightly and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter..."

Poking the stallion in the ribs, Rainbow tossed a bottle of water his way.

"Tie that onto you, we're going out to see how well you fly."

Nodding Angel used a rope to tied the bottle off around his chest. He looked up only to very quickly look away wgile blushing furiously.

"Could haven told me you were getting dressed..."

Rainbow, perhaps being nice, ignored the fact that she'd clearly embarrassed Angel. She finished getting into her academy flightsuit and flapped a few times to get it situated right around her wings. Turning and giving the stallion a fierce grin, Rainbow took off out the window.

"Try to keep up!"

Flapping his four wings masterfully to avoid making them collide, Angel slowly lowered himself to the ground, panting heavily. Behind him Rainbow came in for a somewhat rougher landing, hitting the ground and not even bothering to stand. Angel watched as the mare rolled and then stayed laying on her side laughing.

"So totally won that one!" laughed Rainbow.

"Hay, only just barely!" countered Angel as he flopped down on the ground.

Rolling over, Rainbow kicked playfully at the stallions larger pair of wings.

"Well I bet I could fly that fast too with wings like those. You got off lucky."

Rolling his eyes in an exaggerated fashion, the stallion began going over all that had happened since he'd met the mare. How much his life had changed.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"How long it has been," Angel remarked, "How long since I started staying in Ponyville. I never was good with dates and such."

Rainbow scratched her head before shrugging.

"Dunno. We started this training regimen like, two weeks ago, so...two months? I think two months is about right."

Before he could respond, Angel had to jump off to the side to avoid Derpy coming in for a crash landing. The grey mare stopped all of long enough to toss a letter their way before taking off yelling something about doctors, blinking and statues.

"Huh...some time I wonder what goes on in that mares head." Rainbow thought allowed.

Busying himself with the letter as soon as he could, Angel shrugged.

"Not a clue, m'sure it's nothing, let's see what's in the letter."

Pulling open the seal, Angel was surprised to find two tickets to the Royal Guard's Ball in Canterlot. It was something reserved for the military members of Equestria, and only a few specialized ponies outside the military ever got tickets to go. Finding it an odd thing to receive, Rainbow pulled out a slip of paper from the envelope.

You've still got a ways to go, and you are still technically a recruit...

But I did some talking with the team, and since you have saved Equestria more than our subdivision of the military, the Wonderbolts would like to extend an invitation to the Ball plus one guest of your choosing.

Hope to see you here,

~Spitefire~

Angel let out a low whistle as he read the paper.

"Wow, an invitation from the 'Bolts. What'd you do, save them from certain death?"

When Rainbow scuffed a hoof in the dirt and refused to answer he realised he was right. He also noticed that Rainbow had started becoming far less prideful around him, but felt it wasn't his place to ask why.

"Well, I'm sure your friend Fluttershy wouldn't mind tagging along with you."

"Actually," started Rainbow, looking apprehensive of what she wished to say, "I'd figured I'd ask you along. Y'know, because of safety and stuff. Fluttershy would, uh, feel terrible if something were to happen to me while i was at the ball."

Blinking a few times, Filly Angel face hooved at his thoughtlessness and nodded.

"You can count on me."

Letting out a loud whine, Rainbow fidgeted as Rarity attempted to finish the pagasus' dress for the ball. It was quickly coupled with a yelp as the fashionista accidentally stuck Rainbow with a pin.

"Dreadfully sorry dear, but you do keep moving, and it makes this harder than it needs to be."

Rolling her eyes, Rainbow stomped her hoof.

"That is exactly the problem..."

Cocking an eyebrow, Rarity continued working on the dress while motioning for Rainbow to continue.

"Its just...you can't tell anypony about this, okay?" growled the polychromatic mare. When she received a nod from Rarity the speedster continued.

"I like Filly Angel, it's just he's absolutely clueless. Like, not adorkable nerdy egghead cute like Twilight and Braeburn together. I mean he straight up doesn't understand anything at all!"

Nodding understandably Rarity looked over her work before replying.

"Have you made any obvious hints?"

"Picked him over Shy for the ball."

Jaw dropping, the unicorn shook her head.

"And he didn't understand?"

"No," sighed Rainbow, "Just thought about protecting me...argh, I'm starting to understand how I pissed him off when we first met."

Thinking it over, Rarity leaned in close and whispered something into Rainbow's ear. It was enough to make her flush crimson.

"Re...really? That of all things...isn't that like...private or something?"

"It's the only way I can think of, I swear."

Knowing Rarity wouldn't lie to her about romantic advice, Rainbow removed her dress and headed out the door. She had plans for the night.

Struggling to fit all four wings through the slits in the back of the rich emerald suede waistcoat, Angel couldn't help but note how the white unicorn, Rarity, was right about how well it went with his coat. Worrying over the last button, one that was adamantly frustrating, Angel couldn't help but wonder why, if he was required for Rainbow's safety, the mare hadn't invited Fluttershy and not used the 'bodyguard' excuse for him.

'Mayhaps Rainbow just doesn't wish to appear in need of a guard...'

As he finished the thought and Rarity's house drew with in his sights, he noticed the carriage was just arriving.

"Soooooo..." trailed Angel as they neared the castle. He was nervous to say the least, and was, despite time spent in Ponyville, not the slightest bit acclimated to large crowds.

Rainbow just chortled playfully.

"Don't really draw attention to yourself, just follow me and be cool."

Nudging the mare, Angel extended all sets of his wings and gave her a look that read 'you're kidding me'.

"Eh, do your best to not draw attention to yourself."

"I'm also going to be the invited guest of the invited guest of the Wonderbolts." Angel explained with a roll of his eyes, "And I've got a damn good guess that being your invited guest will draw plenty of attention to me."

Giving a roll of her eyes Rainbow shrugged off the worries of the stallion at first. It wasn't until they started to touch down that she looked back over and noticed that Angel looked about ready to bolt. Extending her wing, Rainbow pat the stallion on the back comfortingly.

"You'll be fine, okay? If not we can leave early."

Struck by the uncharacteristic kindness, Angel nodded and quickly hopped off the carriage behind Rainbow and followed her up to the front door where a pony was taking tickets and hoofing out name tags.

"Tickets and names please."

Hoofing over her tickets, Rainbow introduced herself and Angel.

"Rainbow Dash, and Filly Angel. Yes I know he is a stallion, he knows he's a stallion, his parents also know he's a stallion."

The ticket pony stood with his mouth gaping for a moment before shutting it quickly and giving the pair their nametags, both of which were specially marked.

"Th Wonderbolts requested I tell you they await you inside Madam Dash."

Nodding thanks, Rainbow headed inside, pretending to gag as Angel laughed.

"I don't know,'Madam Dash' has a distinct ring to it." Angel reasoned jokingly, "But if it keeps you from killing me like your glare entails, I'll never speak of it again."

Rainbow kept the glare for another couple of seconds before both devolved into laughter, earning disapproving looks from the nearby nobles. This just caused the two to fall further into their fit of giggles. Once they recovered from their bout of humour, the pair moved further into the party as they searched out the Wonderbolts.

After ten minutes of fruitless wandering Angel came up with a plan to wait for Soarin' by the pies. It was an ingenious plan that couldn't fail, primarily due to the Wonderbolts borderline fetish with the pastry dish. As they stood at the table waiting, Angel noticed that Rainbow seemed to be paying more attention to him than usual.

"Waiting to see me react to a falling chandelier?"

Starting slightly, Rainbow shrugged as soon as she recovered.

"Eh, yeah, pretty much."

Nodding Angel poured two glasses of punch just as the Wonderbolt they were waiting for arrived. Rainbow smiled wide and hopped in excitement.

"Rainbow, was wondering where you got off to." Soarin smiled, "Not surprised you couldn't find us though, we're in a back room. Come on, I'll take you there."

Soarin headed out about five hooves before darting back to grab a pie.

As Angel followed after Rainbow, who had an obvious spring in her step, he couldn't help but feel a little warmer than usual as well as feeling pleased with himself. It was a feeling he'd been noticing a lot lately, though he wasn't sure exactly what to attribute the feelings to. The closest thing he could compare them to was when he'd helped Trixie and the filly, but that was all. Lost in thought, it took Rainbow jokingly knocking on his forehead to get his attention.

"Hay Angel, come on inside and meet the team!"

Shaking his head to rid the confusing thoughts that littered his mind, Angel followed Rainbow into a smaller off set room that held all former and current Wonderbolts. Nopony paid either him nor Rainbow much heed upon entering.

"Hay Rainbow, you made it," called a yellow mare with a fiery orange mane, "Wasn't sure if you'd be able to, oh, and look at this, you brought a friend, possibly a coltfriend?"

While Rainbow hoofbumped the mare whilst blushing, Filly Angel just rolled his eyes.

'Oh look, more jokes on my name, no duh I'm a colt, and she wouldn't have invited me if we weren't friends.'

"Um, yeah, so Spitfire, this is Angel, a good friend of mine," introduced Rainbow, directing Spitefire's attention to Angel, "And Angel, this is Spitfire, technically my superior, though she hates being treated as such outside of the work area."

Extending a hoof, Angel found it to be shaken rather enthusiastically by Spitfire as she leaned in close.

"Somepony's got her backside, eh?"

"Of course, its practically my job." laughed Angel as he noticed a couple of mares blush, including Rainbow, and a number of stallions laugh raucously. Figuring it was some sort of inside joke that he'd accidentally walked into, Angel just smiled along with the rest of the group.

The moonbeam-eyed stallion couldn't help but cock a grin as he watched Rainbow disappear into the throngs of past and present Wonderbolts.

"Helluva a catch, shame you don't seem to get it."

Turning, Angel regarded Spitfire with interest.

"Come again?"

"She totally has the hots for you," Spitfire noted, but was surprised when Angel seemed to not understand, "You know, moon eyes? Popping a wingy? You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Haven't spent any time in the public up until after meeting Rainbow. I've been staying around her for the most part." explained Angel, "I still haven't got a mastery on all the fancy terms these days though. So what are you trying to tell me?"

Shifting as she thought over the words, Spitfire opened and closed her mouth a few times before settling on what to say. "Rainbow Dash...she has feelings for you, like, you know what courting is?"

At a nod from Angel, Spitfire continued.

"Well Rainbow wants to do that, in the modern way, but it, of course, comes down to how you feel."

Angel sat rigid as his mind began to filter the information and compare it with how Rainbow had been acting lately, like how she wanted him as a guest and friend, not protector, or the odd ways she'd been acting around him lately. It all fit together so surprisingly well that he could barely keep from face hoofing.

"I am a bit of a foal..."

With a shake of her head Spitfire comforted the stallion.

"Nah, just out of touch. Why don't you go find her and make sure she has a good night?"

Determination clear on his countenance Filly Angel turned to find the Wonderbolt, Fleetfoot, sending a hoof flying towards his face.

"_MURDERER!"_

Rainbow had just come off of having a great laugh at a rather raunchy joke when she heard the scream of outrage.

"_MURDERER!"_

Taking three guesses at who it was directed to, and then clearing herself and Spitfire, Rainbow shot off towards the centre of a quickly forming circle of onlookers. She pushed through the crowd just in time to intercept Fleetfoot as she threw another punch Angel's way.

Fleetfoot seemed to calm slightly as Rainbow appeared, but only enough to hurl angry insults at Angel.

"This your company Dash? The murderer of Wonderbolts?!"

The mare's eyes widened for a moment before regarding Angel.

"I do believe it is a connection between seeing me before, and the Wonderbolts penchant for being considered important." Angel explained.

To anypony else it wouldn't make sense, but for Rainbow it explained the whole situation clearly. That didn't help Fleetfoot though, as she promptly threw herself at Angel with a vengeance. Rainbow tackled her away just as a familiar tugging sensation pulled at Angel.

Rainbow was back on her hooves as soon as they stopped rolling, Fleetfoot not far behind her. The Wonderbolt readied to throw herself at Rainbow again just as Angel made his move.

Leaping forward, Angel wrapped his forehooves around Rainbow's neck and used her to kick out and send Fleetfoot flying fives hooves out one way. Using the momentum from pushing Fleetfoot one way, Angel spread all four wings and gave them a mighty flap, sending both himself and Rainbow rolling off to the side as a crystal chandelier slammed into the ground where they'd been.

The pair came to the end of their roll with Angel holding Rainbow to his chest. Before anything could be said Angel spun another few hooves as the second chandelier came down. This time he found himself over Rainbow, staring into her eyes.

"He-"

What Angel was going to say was lost as Rainbow spun the once more as a sharp crystal came down where Angel had just been. Now straddling over Angel, the pegasus pair found themselves staring deep into each other's eyes.

"I said no being hero..."

Angel nodded without breaking eye contact. He felt something, not really and urge, but more of a push. He lifted his head towards Rainbow's until their lips met. Giving the mare a chaste kiss, Angel couldn't help but grin.

"I'll remember that next time."

Just then there was a clattering of guards as Fleetfoot led them in, a nasty bruise already forming on her neck where she'd been kicked.

"That's him guards! The murderer!"

Acting more on instinct than logic, Rainbow took to the air, pulling Angel along with her, and tore out the nearest window towards Ponyville.

Landing near breathlessly just outside Twilight's house Rainbow and Angel both stopped and looked at eachother. Neither could figure out what it was, but they couldn't help from smiling, which soon grew to giggling and was followed shortly after by full blown laughter.

"Did we really just run from the guard?"

Only able to nod, Rainbow found herself not just leaning on Angel, but nuzzling him as well. Usually this would have shocked her, but at the moment she was comfortable, and Angel had wrapped two wings around her withers already.

"You know, we have to tell Twilight, because she can talk to Celestia and explain everything."

"Explain what? Other than why you tow are on my doorstep in the middle of the night making moon eyes at each other, which is adorable by the way." Twilight called from the now open doorway.

Rainbow tried to jerk away hastily but forgot that Angel was leaning on her, causing the stallion to fall and take out her legs, sending the pegasus mare falling right down on top of him. Both attempting to get loose, they wound up even more stuck than before.

With a roll of her eyes Twilight lifted the pair together and brought them inside.

Eye twitching dangerously, Twilight went over the facts shared to her by the newly formed couple.

"You went to a ball, filled with guards, both on and off duty, started a fight, nearly died, got surrounded by guards, and ran, and then came to my house?!"

Shrugging, Rainbow nodded as Angel gave his two cents worth.

"We could have stayed there, but it mightn't have ended well."

Rubbing her temples, Twilight knew Angel was right. Murder was an extremely horrendous offence in Equestria, and was usually punctuated with execution on sight. Sighing loudly she pulled some parchment and a quill from her desk and began to write a letter to Celestia explaining the incident. She also made a point to note that she'd won the bet and that both Luna and Celestia owed her twenty five bits each. Once finished with her letter, she used her magic to send it off.

"Once Tia has that you should be fine...just, no more shenanigans." Twilight ordered jokingly, "Oh, and Angel, thanks for saving Dash again, and Dash, good job on saving Angel."

Smiling widely at each other Rainbow and Angel got up and headed out the door, bidding Twilight goodnight. Once the door closed, Rainbow leaned over and nuzzled Angel before giving him a quick kiss and shooting into the air.

"Last one home is on bottom!"

"What? I don't get it Rainbow..."

The mare blushed furiously and began to fly back, stopping to hover right next to Angel.

"What I meant was that the last one home-"

"-is going to be you!" laughed the stallion as he took off, having known what Rainbow meant after his chat with Spitfire..

Rainbow was stunned for a moment before her visage became mixed with determination and giddiness. The pair flew off into the night, neck and neck.

It was a good night.


End file.
